Falešné číslo - James Bond
by SallyPejr
Summary: Tumblr AU - 'Hej, snažím se přesvědčit své kámoše, že jsem bůh sexu, takže mohl bys mi rychle napsat na ubrousek svoje falešné telefonní číslo' (University AU)


James Bond je po škole všeobecně znám svými úžasnými výsledky ve sportu, svým šarmem, charisma a počtem zářezů na své posteli. James Bond je suverénní král známostí na jednu noc, v mobilu má čísla snad všech holek na škole, některých kluků a dokonce i několika vyučujících. James Bond sbalí kohokoliv a cokoliv.

Nebo bychom to spíš měli říkat v minulém čase, protože za poslední dva tři měsíce James nikoho nesbalil. Ne, že by se dal na poustevnický život, párty navštěvuje stejně jako předtím, ale i když občas trochu flirtuje, tak vždy domů odchází sám. Dle jeho nej kamaráda Aleca a jejich společné kamarádky Eve to není normální.

Dle Aleca vše začalo chvíli před tím, než jim prasklé potrubí vytopilo pokoj na koleji, ale od toho dne je to ještě horší. James odmítá říct, kde teď bydlí, co dělá po nocích, s nikým nerandí a (což je důležitější) ani nespí. Křížový výslech, ani opatrný výslech, ať už ze strany Aleca nebo Eve, k ničemu nevedl.

A tak se dva kamarádi rozhodli, že na to půjdou společně. A hned po škole přepadli Jamese na ulici.

\- - o - -

„Jestli jdete zase vyzvídat, jestli s někým spím nebo nespím, dejte si rovnou odchod. Už mě to fakt nebaví," zamračí se blonďák na své dva kumpány, sotva na ně narazí na křižovatce.

„Ale kdeže," mávne Eve rukou. „Napadají nás sice různé teorie, včetně té, že jsi chytil něco infekčního, ale raději jsme si vybrali tu, že ti to nejde."

„Něco infekčního?" zopakuje James nevěřícně. Vážně tyhle dva považuje za své kamarády?

„Mělo by to logiku," pokrčí Alec s klidem rameny. „Proč bys jinak přestal spát kolem? A do kláštera jsi taky nevstoupil, to bys přestal chlastat."

James jen přeletí pohledem po těch dvou, ale pak si se zavrtěním hlavy jen povzdechne a pokračuje v cestě po ulici.

„O co vám jde?" zeptá se unaveně. „Chcete vidět moji lékařskou kartu?"

„Ne," zavrtí Eve hlavou.

„Chceme vědět, proč se z největšího sukničkáře na světě stal poustevník," rozhodí Alec rukama. „Proč jsi s tím tak najednou přestal? Ne, vážně, kámo. Jestli seš nemocnej nebo umíráš, tak to chci vědět."

„Neumírám, nejsem nemocný a nic vám neřeknu. Je to moje soukromá věc," řekne James s klidem.

„Takže to není tak, že bys ztratil gryf, jo?" prohodí Eve.

„Prosím?" diví se James.

„Jako že už ses prochrápal tolika postelema, že už tě v žádný další nechtěj," vysvětluje Alec. „Že kolem nespíš, protože neumíš balit."

„Vážně mi chcete tvrdit tohle?" zeptá se James nevěřícně. Věnuje svým tak zvaným přátelům jen krátký pohled, než pokračuje dál.

„Dokaž to," prohodí Eve.

„Prosím?" zarazí se James a obrátí se k těm dvěma čelem.

„Dokaž, že umíš balit," řekne Eve s klidem.

„Co? Mám najít někoho na ulici a rozdat si to s ním, abys mi uvěřila, že umím balit?"

„Jsou věci, které oželím," ušklíbne se Eve.

„Jenom číslo," navrhne Alec. „Někoho ti najdeme, ty z toho člověka vyflirtuješ číslo a bude to."

„To zní jako plán," přikývne Eve na souhlas.

„Ne," zchladí jejich nadšení James.

„Tak nám řekni, proč už s nikým neflirtuješ. U tebe tohle není normální," vrátí se Eve k původnímu tématu.

„Ne," odsekne James a pokračuje v cestě.

„Srabe," ušklíbne se Eve.

„Když získáš číslo, dáme ti pokoj," navrhne Alec a James doopravdy zpomalí. „Někoho ti vybereme, ty z něj vymámíš telefon a my už nebudeme vyzvídat, proč neflirtuješ kolem."

James se pomalu otočí a přeletí zkoumavým pohledem po svých dvou kamarádech.

„Přísaháte?" zeptá se pomalu.

Eve a Alec si vymění rychlý pohled, než přikývnou na souhlas. Tohle sice není to, čeho chtěli dosáhnout, konec konců chtějí vědět, proč se James chová tak divně, ale třeba bude tenhle jeden flirt to, co je potřeba, aby se slavný James Bond zase začal chovat normálně.

„Jedno telefonní číslo od námi vybrané osoby a už nebudeme mluvit o tom, že ses přestal chovat promiskuitně," přikývne Eve na souhlas. „Ale když to nezvládneš, tak nám to vysvětlíš."

„Fajn," přikývne James. „Vybírejte."

„Jdem do knihovny," rozhodne hned Eve a vyrazí vpřed.

Když už James souhlasil, tak se postará o to, aby tohle flirtování doopravdy stálo za to. Chce to někoho, kdo by Jamese donutil vytáhnout pořádný kalibr a pokud možno odolal a šprti jsou na tohle dobří. Samozřejmě ne všichni. Některé stačí pozvat na čaj a pochválit a zobou vám z ruky. Jiní berou jako svou hrdost to, že jsou nezlomní a samostatní a odolávali by i své spřízněné duši, aby to tak i zůstalo. Ovšem musí se uznat, že většina šprtů jsou úplně normální lidi, kteří se učí, aby dali školu a udrželi si stípko.

\- - o - -

„Tak koho tady?" zeptá se James unaveným tónem dlouho zkoušeného člověka.

„Dej nám chvíli, ještě jsme se ani nerozhlédli," plácne ho Alec do paže.

„Já už ano," zazubí se Eve. Tento úsměv není zrovna nejpřátelštější ze všech, spíš slibuje dost problémů.

„Vidíte toho klučinu vzadu u stolu?" mávne rukou k bledému brýlatému mladíkovi s rozčepýřenými černými vlasy, který cosi hledá v učebnicích.

„To děcko ze střední?" diví se Alec.

„Není na střední," zavrtí Eve hlavou. „Je to student informatiky. Mladý génius, co si nikoho nepouští k tělu a ke všem je odtažitý. Skoro žádné společenské kontakty. Ale sladký a roztomilý, když se na něj podíváte," povídá Eve.

„Máme rozhodně rozdílný vkus," usoudí Alec.

„Číslo od něj a mám od vás pokoj?" ujišťuje se James.

„Jo," přikývne Eve rozhodně.

„Souhlas," přidá se Alec.

„Fajn," řekne jen James a vydá se za vybranou obětí svého šarmu.

„Vážně je ten kluk tak nedobytnej?" obrátí se Alec na kamarádku.

„Už několik lidí si na něm vylámalo zuby," pokrčí Eve jedním ramenem. „Jim, kapitán fotbalistů, šéfka roztleskávaček, Pem, ta zbohatlická holka na medicíně a pár dalších ho chtěli sbalit. Marně. Ten kluk je vždycky setře a odpochoduje s hlavou vzhůru. Prý je dost vážně zadaný," povídá, zatímco sleduje Jamese.

Ten došel k mladíkovi a chvíli se s ním baví a chodí za ním kolem polic, když mladý génius hledá další knihu. Nezdá se, že by brýlatého nějak zaujal. A pak najednou mladíček sebere Jamesovi jeho mobil z ruky a něco do něj naťuká. Ti dva si ještě vymění krátké úsměvy, než se rozloučí a James se vrátí ke svým ohromeným kamarádům.

„Číslo mám. Sbohem," řekne jen, zamává jim mobilem pod nosem a odkráčí pryč.

„Neříkala's nedobytný?" obrátí se Alec na Eve.

„Byl. Do teď," hlesne jen Eve, pohled stále upřený na studenta, co vypadá, jako by byl ještě středoškolák a ne na universitě.

Právě k němu přichází jeden z místních fotbalistů a sukničkář skoro jako James, ovšem tenhle student je během chvíle s ledovým klidem odpálkován.

\- - o - -

James za sebou zavře dveře tak, že se o ně s unaveným vydechnutím opře. Ovšem skoro vzápětí se jeho výraz změní z otráveného na potěšený, když uslyší tlumenou hudbu, která se line z ložnice malého bytečku 2+KK. Zuje se a svleče bundu, než pokračuje dál.

Na posteli v jediné ložnici bytu leží hubený bledý mladík s tmavými zvlněnými vlasy. Usnul nad jakousi učebnicí, která teď sekunduje jako polštář, brýle má na nose celé nakřivo a v uších má sluchátka, ovšem jejich druhý konec se povaluje vedle notebooku, odkud je spáč nevědomky vytáhnul.

James se jen víc pousměje, než si sedne na postel a opatrně mladíkovi sebere brýle z nosu. Nechtěl ho probudit, ovšem stalo se.

„Ahoj, Q," šeptne James, než spáči odhrne vlasy z čela.

„Běž pryč, ty sukničkáři," zívne mladík a unaveně mávne rukou.

„Sukničkáři?" diví se James.

„Jo. Flirtuješ s nevinnými studenty v knihovně," zamumle Q a vytáhne si z uší sluchátka.

„Flirtoval jsem s tebou, pokud vím," pozvedne James nechápavě obočí.

„Ale říkal's, že už to neuděláš, takže jsi lhal," prohodí Q. Chce se natáhnout pro své brýle, ale James ho chytne za zápěstí a přitáhne si jeho ruce k sobě.

„A taky jsem říkal," povídá James s pár polibky rozesetými po Qho prstech a dlaních. „Že krom flirtování ani nebudu s nikým mít sex. Taky bych to měl začít dodržovat?"

„Jestli tě k tomu nutí tvoji kamarádi, tak jo," nakrčí Q nespokojeně nos.

„Říkal jsem ti. Za jedno vyflirtované číslo od nich mám pokoj. Už žádné pitomé dotazy, jestli jsem nechytil nějakou přenosnou nemoc."

„A chytil?" diví se Q s potlačovaným pobavením.

„Chytil jsem jinou. Dlouhodobou a vážnou," mumle James, zatímco s polibky pokračuje podél předloktí výš. „A shodou okolností se ta nemoc jmenuje stejně jako ty."

„Jsi idiot," ohodnotí ho Q.

„A vůbec. Když už jsem já obviněn z flirtování s nevinnými studenty v knihovně, tak ty bys měl být obviněn z toho, že podezřelým lidem rozdáváš svoje čísla," řekne James.

„Nechápu, kde jsi slyšel takovou hloupost," protočí Q oči. „Já rozdávám čísla jen vybraným osobám, žádným podezřelým lidem."

„Jak moc vybraným?" zajímá se James.

„Elitě," řekne Q s klidem a s drobným pousmáním.

„Hm, asi budu žárlit," pousměje se James, než políbí Qho na rty.

\- - o - -

„Ahoj," mávne Alec rukou k Tannerovi.

„Nazdar, vy dva," kývne starší student dvou kamarádům na pozdrav. „Co ty protažené výrazy?"

„James," ušklíbne se Alec, než si znovu přihne z lahve.

„Chtěli jsme z Jamese dostat, proč už s nikým neflirtuje ani nerandí," pustí se Eve do vysvětlování. „Nechtěl nic říct, tak jsme ho dokopali k tomu, aby zkusil z jednoho studentíka dostat jeho číslo, a když se mu to nepovede, že kápne božskou. Povedlo se mu dostat číslo z toho IT génia, co sem letos přestoupil, a odpovědi nemáme."

„Počkat," zarazí je Tanner. „Myslíš Qho, toho hubenýho kluka s brýlemi a ve svetrech?"

„Jo," přikývne Eve.

Odpovědí jí je skoro výbuch smíchu, který od Tannera nikdo nečekal.

„Co je tady tak vtipnýho?" zamračí se Alec.

„To, že James dostával číslo z Qho," chechtá se Tanner. „Ze všech lidí zrovna Q."

„A to je vtipné proč?" diví se Alec.

„Zeptejte se Jamese, já o tom nesmím mluvit. Slíbil jsem to," zvedne Tanner ruce, než rychle odejde.

„O co tady jde?" nechápe Alec.

„To nevím," zamračí se Eve. „Ale chci to zjistit."


End file.
